


Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

by RavenImpulse



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Work, baby cookies, babysitter, first time baby sitter, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Ana is called to a last minute meeting with the Commanders and can't find a babysitter. Enter Jesse, the reluctant babysitter.





	Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at work and then this was born. I hope you all enjoy it!

Ana rushed into the break room, baby Fareeha on her hip and a diaper bag slung over her shoulders, “Jesse,” she cried urgently upon spotting him in the room, “I need you to watch Fareeha. I’ve been called into a last-minute meeting with the Commanders.”

 Jesse scrunched his face in panic, “Me? Can’t anyone else do it? I’ve never been left alone with her before.”

“Well, there is no time like the present.” The corners of Ana’s mouth turned up into a smile as she handed him the baby, “If see anyone on my way I’ll send them to help you out.”

With a sigh, Jesse accepted the baby and cradled her in his arms, “You’re sure about this darlin’?”

“Yes, now everything you need in this bag. She’d been fed and changed so, she should be okay until I come back. Good luck.” She called setting the bag down and sprinting out of the room.

“Well little lady, I guess it's just the two of us.” Fareeha cooed up at him, wrapping her little hand around his finger. Just like that she had Jesse wrapped around her little finger and didn’t even know it.

Reinhardt walked down the hall with his phone pressed to his ear checking his messages, “Reinhardt, I’ve been called into a meeting with Jack and Gabe. Problem is I can’t find anyone to watch Fareeha. I’ve left her in the breakroom with Jesse. If you have a chance could you maybe go check in on them? He’s never been alone with her before.” Sliding his phone into his pocket he changed directions and made his way towards the breakroom. When he got there, he took in the sight and got his phone from his pocket taking a picture. Jesse had spread out one of the Overwatch blankets on the floor and Fareeha laid on her back and Jesse was kneeled beside her, playing with a little-stuffed dog over her stomach making barking noises while she laughed. “Well kid, it looks like you have this under control.”

“Oh hey, Reinhardt, I wouldn’t say I have it under control. More like this has it under control.” Jesse’s mouth curved into a smile as he lifted up a box of baby cookies.

Reinhardt shook his head moving to sit on the couch, “Ana is so going to kill you. She hasn’t given her cookies yet. Where did you get those from anyways?” He smiled as a look of terror appeared on Jesse’s face.

 “Umm… I got them from the pantry. Fareeha is the only baby on base so I just assumed they were hers…” He trailed off as recognition replaced the look of terror on his face, “That new recruit, the English one, she likes them with her tea. Oh! Ana is going to kill me!” Jesse could just picture it now, he would literally never see it coming, she was the best sniper Overwatch had.

“Jesse, why am I going to kill you?” Asked Ana walking back into the breakroom, “Did something happen with Fareeha?” She made her way over to Reinhardt and looked over her daughter, “She looks fine to me.” So why am I going to kill you?” She spotted Reinhard in the corner of her eye nodding his head to confirm that her daughter was okay. Then she spotted it, the box of cookies, “Jesse, did you give her a cookie?”

Jesse paled and his eyes went wide, trying to hide the box of crackers, “W-well,” he stuttered, thrusting his hands into his pockets, “Y-you see, I saw the baby crackers in the pantry and well she is the only baby. So, you know. I logically assumed they were for her. I’m sorry Ana.” He finished lamely, hanging his head.  

“Oh Jesse,” she laughed, “It’s not that big of a deal. Emily gave her one this morning. Everyone just seems to love giving my daughter cookies. Apart from ‘the cookie incident’,” she grinned using air quotes, “It seems like you guys had a nice couple of hours. No one paged me or interrupted my meeting it. It seems like you have turned into quite and accomplished babysitter. I’ll probably call on your again.”

Jesse stood there slack jawed watching Reinhard hand Ana her sleeping daughter while slinging the diaper bag over his own shoulder, “I would love to. She was a real pleasure to watch”. Ana smiled at him before turning to walk out the door with Reinhardt. “Best couple that never dated.” He thought to himself when Reinhardt pee-a-booed with the girl and asked Ana what she wanted for supper, after all, it was his turn to cook.


End file.
